world_of_accore_the_next_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Races of Accore
Humans:'''Generic white or black men and women who reside in kingdoms ruled by one big Kingdom with King Lightfury ruling with Prince Faragond as his regent. There are about four really big kingdoms, inside of this: The Water towns of Alaquent (like venice) which reside along the rivers and seas of Arccore together, The low-born Durrong settlements (mainly small towns and villages which reside along a large plain of grass and desert, ruled by poorer men), The Hintel-eskimo like settlements which are built in the north, around a group of icy islands and one big island, which takes up the most of the north and the west), and finally the fairly highborn ruling kingdom of The Grand, ruled in the centre with royal and fancy fortresses and castles, with the mixture of races city 'The Prime,' where the King's palace is found. '''The Magicborn: Humans who were originally integrated into human society as the same, but were exiled due to a row about the amount of magic in the Kingdom. They were banished to Calamity Peak, a rugged mountainous range to the north of the Durrong Settlement and they spread also to the Star Islands south of the Hintel Settlements. They created a tower of magic and academy of magic where they studied many different forms of magic. They fled further north after an explosion there and built a new tower. In recent years, they've been studying light magic as a way to combat the growing undead threat. They've now bonded well with the humans and the magicians are now in the process of coming back into the kingdoms, with magic academies now set up in the kingdom itself. The Twisted: '''During a strange explosion in the Tower of Magic on Calamity Peak, the surrounding magicborn human settlement was destroyed and the enhabitants were mutated, even affecting the ordinary villagers and humans travelling into the town to greet them. They wore thick impenitrable hides, but were hideous and were further exiled from human civilisation when the remaining humans wouldn't get on with them. They decended into the great deserts beyond Durrong and the ruined tower area became their capital, also, known as Outband. The humans eventually attacked Outband to 'cleanse the area.' From that day, only 25% of the population of the Twisted survived. They fled into their own homes beyond the human society and some created new tribes ruled by a Chieftain, as seen by the population of Outband. They vowed to get their revenge on humanity but they had a hate for the undead too. Sethr'ra changed their attitudes. When the 49th Reaper existed, many dead Twisted were brought under his control in their thick reanimated hides. Known as the 'Fallen' Twisted, the 50th Reaper Sethr'ra brought them under his control before their undead lifespan could end and sent them to live in a settlement north west of human civiliation. Many ended up in the great Forests. '''The Gruggs: Strange, alien-like creatures that appear like green and black-skinned humans with some scales here and there. They've had several wars with the humans in the past. They tended to live in the great desert in tribes. The Hobgoblins: Before the humans even existed, there was a race of green-skinned midgets called the Goblins. These eventually died out due to a disease but a new superior race of dark-green, blue and gray skinned midgets called the Hobgoblins were born out of their ashes. They tended to live in the mines in the deserts of Durrong and the Great Forrests to the south of Alaquent. Created a pact with the Gruggs and several other creep races in order to defeat the humans. This eventually was played out in a Great War, which they lost, leading to the unification of all humans. The Houndtrekkers: Bepedal dog/hyena creatures that lived all over the world, causing human settlements a great pain. Eventually allied with the Gluggs and the Hobgoblins in their alliance to beat the humans. Centaurs: They mostly resided over the great desert and plains, but were sometimes seen in the greenlands of the Great Forest. A great ally of the Gluggs and Hobgoblins Ogres/Giants: '''The giants were originally part of human society way back, but were exiled when one of the Kings was murdered by their Chieftain. The Giants are at least 5 times the size of an average human and are massive in size, wielding clubs. They make their homes in the cliffs and mountains in the north and around Calamity Peak. They allied with the Hobgoblins and Gluggs to seek vengiance. The Ogres are a kind of Giant originating from the swamp lands slightly west of the Alaquent settlement. They are large, but not as large as the giant and are blue, green and red, emerging from the waters to cause chaos. '''The Fursclaw: Bipedal cat creatures that live in the Great Forrest who are at war with the Houndtrekkers. They eventually came to a truce but they are still rivals. Obscure, mainly black furred, wearing just cloth on their lower half of their body. They come out very little and do not wish to interact with the humans. They are tamed only by the Elwoddians and the Leprechauns Elwoddians and the Leprechauns: The Elwoddians look like humans, but they're not. Their skin seems to be made out of wood and they seem to be the protectors of the forrests, taming many Fursclaw. They wish to have no say in the Human, Undead, Hobsgoblin alliances and form their own with the Leprechauns, but they did not believe in war. The Elwoddians are also extremely tall, though not as tall as a giant. The Leprechauns have only ever had fueds with the Hobgoblins and are of the similar height. The Undead: Countless numbers of dead living creatures and humans, brought back to life as skeletons or flesh zombies, or ghosts/spirits if they are in between the phase of being reanimated. Can only be reanimated by a Necromancer The Necromancers: '''Although mainly human, they can be from all races, including undead, as they can reanimate themselves. Users of necromantic magic capable of reanimating the dead. The greatest is the Reaper, who can summon armies of the dead at his will. Normally ruled by the Reaper with the council of Necromancers scrutinising him. '''Lawless Bandit Guild/The Outlaws/The Pirates/Assassins Guild: After a rebelion, a large group of humans fled the main kingdoms and set up a guild of humans who wished not to be associated with the discipline of the King. They had very few laws, leading to chaos in outer regions of the Kingdoms, where they easily pillaged and looted kingdom houses and mansions. They set up a pirate base around the bay of Alaquent, who would operate ships in the seas surrounding the area and the northern waters. The Assassins Guild was another extention set up by their followers. These assassins were well trained, able to kill anyone and sold to anyone who had the money to afford them. After a couple of centuries of putting up with the human Kingdom's existence, the Outlaws started to wage a formal war against the Kingdoms, with the help of several creep races, including the Houndtrekkers, creating the second Civil War. '''The Grey Empire: '''Located around the world, mainly on an island to the north of the Prime and to the west of Alaquent. They also live partially in the Great Desert and in the Northern lands, they seem to be grey skinned humans of about 6 or 7 foot as the average height and believe in order. Their belief in order, discipline and the law, led to the creation of the Grand Courts-who tried people using their own laws. '''The Stone Army: '''Large Bastion of stone-made 'Golems.' They come from the mountains north of the great desert and so they have two bases one there and one on the plains below the Prime. Their leader is General Basher, who is plated in steel and iron armour. They serve Medusa and the Cult of Snakes. '''The Cult of Snakes (+Gorgons): '''Snake-human fusions that look like some kind of siren. They are most female witches, who serve the great Gorgon Medusa, who was exiled to the planet Stoneguard 1000s of years ago, wishing to summon her once again. These witches even have tails. Their minions are not as strong, appearing as humanoid men with snake heads and scaley skin. They made a pact with the Stone Army after it was revealed Medusa personally sent them from Stoneguard. They have therefore made a powerful alliance of stone and poison. '''The Minotaurs: '''Humanoid bull men who walk the great desert and mountains. They were originally part of the Glugg alliance and were key to their strategies. One of the great human leaders went to speak with them and created a peace deal, eliminating the Minotaurs from the Glugg Human war and the Gluggs had them exiled from their armies. The Minotaurs had noone to help them. They were eventually coaxed into an alliance by the Cult of Snakes's high ranking witches. The Minotaurs found out their god, the Great Minotaur, lived in a gigantic maze on the planet Stoneguard, the same as Medusa. The Great Minotaur was therefore just one of her pawns. The Minotaurs are to this day part of the Medusa alliance-the Cult of Snakes, the Stone Army and the Minotaurs.